


Untitled

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [37]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size!kink porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

And Agron presses Nasir down, like rebel workday presses Nasir into flat unwavering alertness, like sun presses moon to fading ghost glow, like freedom crushes Nasir flat without Agron.

Inside of him is Agron, hot silken mushroom flesh seeking target, outside of him is Agron, scorching sweat-filmed flesh heavy as burden of Atlas, and Nasir’s shoulders shake with strain of his man’s weight,

(And my gods, my gods he loves the hysterical smashing inconsiderate weight bearing careless down upon him. Needs it like gods require blood scarifice, like life requires more and more and nothing satisfies, nothing is anything that is not Agron and)

his cock jutted out, curved up like bow, a ready cock, a useless thing, decorative in its spurting sudden release of fluids.

(his guts quiver down to spear’s last stab, down to last stone’s careful placement. Down to first night freed from Rome, never settling until Agron’s hulk atop him and thick slickened cock pushes in cruel and knowing)

And Agron presses in, and there is no likeness for that.


End file.
